character_tributefandomcom-20200214-history
Greil
'Greil '''is a character from ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. He is the father of Ike and Mist, husband of Elena, and the founder of the Greil Mercenaries. He was once the Divine Knight of the Four Riders of Daein known as General Gawain. During his time, he trained a man named Zelgius, and was taken into interest by him. Background When Greil was known as Gawain, he was known by many to be a professional swordsman and a strong war hero. It was during this time he trained Zelgius, a soldier who was separated by his parents due to him being a branded. During his time in Daein, he also met and married Elena, a priestess at Palmeni Temple. However, because Elena stole an important artifact from King Ashnard, her and her husband were on the run for Gallia. It was there when Gawain took on the name Greil. However, it was in the year 628 when Greil and his wife would start bearing children, starting with their son Ike. In 630, their daughter Mist was born. One day turned to the dark side when Greil picked up Lehran's Medallion and went into an insane state, killing countless people including his wife Elena. When Greil checked on her, Elena gave him one last smile before passing away. After her death, Greil hired the assassin Volke to kill him should he ever go berserk again. He also slit the tendons in his right hand, forcing him to go handicapped on swords for the remainder of his life. Greil soon took Ike and Mist to Crimea where he started the Greil Mercenaries. When he put Ike under training, he expected Ike to work twice as hard as the rest of the mercenaries, as he wanted Ike to take his spot when he passed away. One night, Greil went for a walk in the forest when he came across his former student encased in black armor. The Black Knight wanted to challenge Greil to a fight under a full moon, which would eventually lead to Greil getting stabbed in the stomach by a sacred sword called Alondite. Greil's life would eventually be influenced by many others after his death. His glorious will was soon succeeded by his son who would become known as the Radiant Hero at this time. Personality When he was known as Gawain during his younger years, Zelgius referred to him as an "invincible" soldier who was unstopable in the Daein cavalry. Nonetheless, Greil was the strongest soldier at that time. When Ike was growing up with him, he had an unshakable relationship with Greil like Zelgius did, minus the horse riding that Greil perfected during his days as Gawain in Daein. In Fire Emblem Heroes, he mentions that it may be tempting to be gentle and kind, but love also means a person like him has to be strict too. He also mentions that he is stubborn like his son is, and saying that he was the one who made Ike like that. Quotes Etymology The name "Greil" may be a reference to the "Holy Grail" that appeared in Arthurian legend. The name "Gawain" is a Scottish and Welsh variant of the name Gavin. It is also the name of King Arthur's nephew and Gareth's brother. Trivia * It is quite noticeable how Greil taught Zelgius how to ride a horse like he did. This was not the case when Greil taught Ike (most notably because Greil wasn't riding a horse at the time) * In the instruction booklet for Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, it pictures Greil as a playable unit. However, Greil was not planned to be playable; he is only available via hacking into the game files. ** However, it is certain that he was to be made a trial map character before being cut, or being made playable at one point in the game. * In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Greil was to be seen at one point in the game. If the player beats the game a second time, they will unlock Ike's special memory scene. This is the scene where Greil lays on the ground still alive, and Elena dying in front of Sephiran and Zelgius. Ike and Mist were very young when this happened. * If one zooms in to Greil's artwork for Path of Radiance, it is seen that he has attached earlobes and blue eyes, a special something that a lot of people wouldn't realize. Gallery Fire-Emblem-Gawain.png|Gawain as he is seen in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Game, Fire Emblem 0. Fire-Emblem-Greil.jpg|Greil as he was seen in the table of contents in the first volume of the Tellius Recollection Fire-Emblem-Greil-Portrait-Tellius-Recollection.jpg|Greil as he was seen in the second volume of the Tellius Recollection B14-078SR_artwork.png|Gawain as he appears as a Divine Knight on horseback in the Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:Beorc Category:Parents